obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. MANx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Manual\Hand Brakes : Developers: 1893 SafetyApplianceAct(USDC) : Manufacturers: Amsted, Ellcon, Peacock... : CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes : Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes : Commonly Used As Running Brake Befor 1893, Practice Phased Out Due To Injuries+Wrecks : Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Use As Parking Brake Only After 1933 VACx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Vacuum\NegativePressure Brakes : Standards: BritishRailWays, IndianRailWays, SouthAfricanRailWays : Developers: 1844 NasymythMay\Brit, 1860 N.Hodge\US, 1872 J.Smith\USPA, 1874~1885 F.Eames\USNY : Manufacturers: EamesVacuumBrake(USNY), Gresham&Craven(Britain)... : Failure Mode: If Coupler\VacLine Breaks, VACx Brakes Apply In Auto\Emergency\FailSafe Mode : Used On Some American Stock 1860~1892 Then Replaced By AIRx Brakes : Used On British+Colonial Stock 1872~1978 Then Replaced By AIRx Brakes : Used On Australian Stock 1885~???? Then Replaced By AIRx Brakes : Used On IndianRailWays+SouthAfricaRailWays Stock With Mixed\Dual VACx+AIRx Brake Controls AIRx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Air\Auto\PositivePressure\Westinghouse Brakes : Standards: AAR\America, BRS\Brit, CRC\China, JRS\Japan, UIC\Euro, GOSt\Russ, RDS\Indi, ROA\Ausi... : Developers: 1848 Lister\Brit, 1868+Later G.Westinghouse\USPA, 1893 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : Enhancements: TripleValve\EmrgReserve\ElecPneu\DualPipe\ElecCtrl\TrainWire\Blending\EOTDevice... : Manufacturers: DaKo, IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB, Knorr, Mitsubishi\MHI, Oerlikon, Westinghouse\WAB... : Failure Mode: If Coupler\PneuLine\WireLine Breaks, AIRx Brakes Apply In Auto\Emergency\FailSafe Mode : NorthAmerica Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1893, No VACx Brakes Are Used After 1903 : JapanRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1925, No VACx Brakes Are Used After 19?? : BritishRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1978, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : AustraliaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : IndiaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1980, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : SouthAfricaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : Used WorldWide On All Stock, Defacto Standard RunningBrake : Typical AIRx Brake On 1872~1905 Steam Locs Is WABCo.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K : Typical AIRx Brake On 1906+Later Steam Locs Is WABCo.6ET : Typical AIRx Brake On 1944+Prior Diesel+Elec Locs Is WABCo.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL : Typical AIRx Brake On 1945~1956 Diesel+Elec Locs Is WABCo.24RL : Typical AIRx Brake On 1957~1992 Diesel+Elec Locs Is Knorr\WABCo.26L : Typical AIRx Brake On 1993+Later Diesel+Elec Locs Is Knorr.CCB\EBV Or WABCo.EPIC EMFx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: ElectroMotiveForce\Dynamic\Rheostatic\Resistive\Hybrid\Regen Brakes : Developers: 1939 First Use On Diesel+Elec Locs : Manufacturers: All Modern Builders Of Locs+DMUs+EMUs : Failure Mode: If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used : Force Generated By Coasting TracMotors Is Switched To Resistors Or Batteries Or 3RLE\OHLE : Force Fades Away As Speed Drops To 0, So EMFx Brakes Alone Can NOT Fully Stop A Train : OperatingRules & AutomaticControls Prioritize EMFx Brakes To Reduce Wear On AIRx Brakes : Modern Controls AutoBlend EMFx Brakes With AIRx Brakes For Smoother Handling : Used WorldWide On Diesel+Electric+Hybrid Locs+DMUs+EMUs : There Are 3 SubTypes Of EMFx Brakes: : ~ EMFDynamic Brakes Connect To Resistors+CoolingBlowers For Power Disipated As Heat : Common Equipment On Diesel Locos For Improved Braking Capacity + Train Car Handling : ~ EMFHybrid Brakes Connect To Batteries For Powering OnBoard Lights + Aux Equipment : Common On ElectricMotorUnits For Powering Lights + Passenger Service + Cafe Equipment : ~ EMFRegen Brakes Connect To Shoes\Pantographs For Regenerated 3RLE\OHLE Power : Common On Electric Locos For Improved Braking Capacity + Handling + Traction Efficiency